


Terminal

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus and Simon take the bus.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Terminal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s still strange to be on the other side—comfortably perched in one of the many seats lining the bus’ walls. The special compartment in the back has been disassembled and repurposed, lined with new chairs, because even though androids _shouldn’t_ have any ego to care and _can’t_ get tired, it _matters_. That was one of the first things Markus asked for. _Demanded_. Maybe he can run much faster than a human, but just like them, his energy isn’t _truly_ limitless, and he needs public transport as much as they do. When they first climb on, Simon’s visibly tense beside him, and Markus peels back just enough skin on his palm to interface and know that this is his first time. 

Simon gravitates to one of the metal poles and reaches up to clasp one of the loops meant for holding, but Markus gently drags him on, takes him to a pair of seats near the back, and _sits_.

Simon sits beside him, wide-eyed, breathing program suspended. No one even looks twice at them. Simon still has his LED—flashing a pretty yellow—but that doesn’t mean anything. Markus doesn’t, and he’s still a unique model. Maybe the other passengers think Simon is _his_ android. In a way, that’s true. 

In the same way, Markus is Simon’s. He gives Simon’s hand a little squeeze and rubs the back of Simons’ knuckles with his thumb, tenderly tracing patterns. He sees Simon relax in his peripherals. Simon starts simulating breath again. His LED goes blue. The bus lurches forward, thrumming steadily all around them. Everything is normal. _Safe_. Markus is glad Simon’s handling it well, because they have a long ways to go.

They don’t talk, like a few other passengers do. They don’t pull out phones or put in ear-buds. They could entertain themselves fine without it, but they don’t need to. Markus runs over the speech in his head a thousand more times. He’s constructed it meticulously, consulting with North, Josh, and Simon, only going with one because it would be unwise for all four leaders to ever be in one place. Negotiations are going well but still tentative. Today’s meeting will be another important step. He can’t afford to fail it. So he studies that while Simon sits silently beside him. 

Time passes like that without any consequence for Markus. He keeps track of the passing minutes without feeling any stress or boredom for it. Eventually, something thunks against his shoulder, and he glances sideways to see Simon leaning on him. Simon’s blond hair tickles his cheek, Simon’s weight heavy and _warm_. Androids don’t naturally generate as much heat as humans, but the circuitry can still spark, and having Simon so close blocks out some of the creeping cold around them. The cold doesn’t bother Markus, but Simon’s warmth is very much appreciated. 

Maybe he just likes Simon _touching_ him, no matter what affects it has. There’s something so sweet, so _domestic_ about the moment. Like how Carl used to fall asleep on the couch during old movies, or Leo would nod off during Carl’s lectures. Simon doesn’t sleep like they do, but he can enter power-saving mode. The humans around them won’t understand, but Markus knows just how much it means for an android to feel secure enough to power down around him. _On him._ He’s honoured. 

He squirms his hand around the small of Simon’s back, lightly holding Simon’s hip. Simon hums a quiet note that might be appreciation, might just be a warning that he’s temporarily shutting down. Markus kisses his temple to say it’s safe to do so. 

He’ll wake Simon when it’s time. He’ll guard Simon in the meantime. And he’ll hope that they can power down together when they get home, curled up in bed like two humans very much _in love._


End file.
